Watashi wa Ananta O Aishite!
by Enjeru-San
Summary: Leaving your hometown for six hours a day seems simple, but for Keiti, it's living hell! She's alone, and all she has is a cold family for support. What would you do in her position? Her choice is simple, is your choice as simple? PG-15 for now, R&R!
1. Enter: New School

Kon'nichiwa kids! I'm Keiti-San, and I do loves me some Fruits Basket!

Seeing as how this is the first chapter, I should give some info...

**Yuki: **Just get on with it Keiti-chan, please.

**Hatsuharu:** Yeah, we all can't wait for our lovely scenes, right?

**Me: **Guys, shuddup. I'm getting there. Anyway, I'm Keiti, I don't own Fruits Basket or anyone in it other than Keiti and the occasional OC...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ōpunmaindo to ōpun tamashī wa, wareware wa subete no sekai o issho ni sakusei shimasu. "<p>

_Open mind and open soul, we all together create the world._

Kon'nitchiwa, my name is Keiti. I'm honest, and hopeful, and most of all, important to the storyline of my story. I'm the main character, actually, of the Keiti Chronicles. My full name, Keiti Fōsu, is simply...me. I look like a Keiti, with light brown hair, almond shaped eyes, and a porcelain skin tone. I act like a Keiti with my abrasive personality, that has kind undertones.

I live in a simple neighborhood. It's much more of a city than most old-fashioned Japanese towns, but it still is authentically Japanese. Small, decorative houses line the cobblestone street, leaving a few particular places out for parks and the likes. With two small shops, one a grocers, one a clothing shop, we never really need to leave town for much of anything, other than furniture and the occasional person who needs glasses... other than that, that was a simple thirty minute drive to the next town. It was quiet, and quaint, and there was a small gas station on the outskirts that still had workers pump the gas for the people who pulled in. In America, this town would be called a hick-town, in Japan, we call it simplistic and rural.

The school itself was small. Compared to any regular public school, we were miniscule, barely a speck of dirt on their huge gym floors. But to us kids, it was regular. Another current event in our lives. Not only were the class sizes smaller, but we also only had two classes per grade, which is two less than most schools, so it was much simpler for our classes to do things together. All three school, the elementary school, the middle school, and the high school were separated by a road. The high school wasn't mandatory, but most of us chose to go to it anyway, to get the best education we could get in the town. I myself never really enjoyed school, but I went to it to be able to, well, honestly... get the best education I could afford. It was free (thankfully) and we always made sure that it was going to be. My parents were on the board of education, and were in full support of my attraction to knowledge.

"Get up! Get up; Gettup!" My mother yelled into the stairwell, the reverberations carrying into my bedroom. I had the only room on the second floor, and it was a large bedroom. It had it's own bath and everything, and it was the most modern house in our town. Thankfully I was able to convince my friends that it suited my families needs perfectly, with how I had two younger brothers, Kaen and Micha. They had a large basement with three rooms to themselves, and had had that room since we got the house, so my parents found it to be in the right for me to get my own room as well, one separated from the family. I was very appreciative for that. Sighing and rolling over in my bed, the sheet drifted off from my body and onto the mats. I sat up, stretching out my thin arms.

"I'm up! Thank you!" I yelled back down, standing up in my slippers. Getting ready for school took about a half an hour, and I don't want to delve into those details. I got out of the shower and dressed in my schools uniform, quickly brushing my hair and pulling it into a ponytail, doing nothing in the area of makeup. I was very pretty without it, and have been told that by everyone since I was younger really kind of bashed that into my brain. And off I went, down the stairs, still in my slippers, to my first day at a newer school. The school last year burnt down, and all the students who went there had to go to the school in the big town beside us, called Kurisutaruu. It was a normal high school, a bit bigger than the one that burned down in our town. As soon as I hit the floor, I ran to the door, sliding on my shoes quickly, trying to rush to meet the bus that greeted me down on the road. It had a five minute waiting policy, and my mom said that it had been sitting there for at least three. After slipping on my shoes, I ran outside, reaching the bus in four minutes. The driver greeted me pleasantly, and pointed to a seat near the back. It was one of the only empty ones, and in it sat a Grey/White haired boy. His eyes seemed violet in the early sunlight, and his body was petite. The only way I could tell his gender was the fact that he was as flat chested as a board. Sighing, I nodded, stepping quickly back to where he was, seating myself quietly next to him. Before even greeting me or doing any motion of greeting, he slid the half an inch of room he had on the other side of him, pressing himself up against the wall. I'd never seen him before, so I figured he had originally gone to the school. I was one of the two hundred new kids in his school. Hoping to break ice, I spoke, cautiously, but soundly:

"Hello... Uh, My name is Keiti." He looked over at me as though I was insane. Then with a willing sigh, he spoke, almost like he was biting down on my arm:

"Hello. I'm Yuki. I assume you're one of the new kids to Kurisutaruu?" I nodded, unsure of what to say with the ice that he had blatantly thrown into his voice. As intriguing as it was to listen to what he had to say, I sighed and turned away. There was obviously no friendly actions behind his words, so I decided to be rude back, it was the least he deserved.

Once the bus pulled itself up to the front sidewalk of Kurisutaruu, I scrambled out, my book bag secure on my shoulder. I didn't want to be near that cold Yuki character again, it made my head numb. So, with a sigh, I slowly walked towards the front door. It was a one story school, like mine, but it was larger, and had a gym that could eat three of my towns gyms for breakfast. Blinking, I walked in; unsure of what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Now, that wasn't so bad, was it? I thought it was cute! So, Arrigato for now, and enjoy this chapter. I'll work on getting one up as soon as possible! See you all soon!


	2. New: Tohruchan's a ditz, right?

**Kon'nitchiwa! It's me, Kieti-San. I'm back again, with another chapter. This one is shorter than the other one, and I apologize for that one. My summer's getting a bit busy, and I'm needing time to organize my priorities. I think its lavished with description though, so I hope it suits your fancies.**

**Haru-kun:** Just get on with it!

**Yuki-kun:** Haru, relax yourself!

**Tohru-chan:** Yay! I'm in the story! *starry eyes*

**Me: **Tohru-chan, chill yourself.

**Tohru-chan:** DISCLAIMER TIME! Kieti-chan doesn't own Fruits Basket, or any of the characters in it. All she owns is herself and the other random OC's that may appear... plus her little town she thought up for the story to have plot.

**Me:** Very good Tohru-chan, now go lie down for your nap.

ENJOY! ^-^

* * *

><p>I glanced around. People were wandering everywhere, acting almost like zombies. It was utterly different from what I was used to, at my school people were more excited to learn, because they actually had something to look forward to. Sighing, I turned and walked the few steps it took me to get to the front office... A schedule. That would be providential for my first few days of school. And maybe a locker number, with the lock combination. Those too would be very useful. I eased my way into the office to be greeted by a tall, cute boy. His hair was two-toned, with black on bottom and white on top. I nearly stumbled into him, but my arm was caught by a girl in the room. She stumbled to catch me, and we both toppled over onto the dirty tile floors.<p>

"OH! Are...Are you okay?" She stuttered, her long brown locks rolling around her face. Her bangs were tangled in with the rest of her hair, and her eyes resembled doe eyes, brown in color as well. She was tiny, and it was no wonder that she couldn't catch me. I sighed and stood up, holding out my hand for her to grab onto. I wasn't the buffest girl in school, but I was bigger and obviously stronger than this girl here.

"Hi. I'm Kieti Fōsu; And you are?" My voice was clear, the soprano very solid. I've always been told that I should become a singer, my voice seemed just perfect for it; I personally don't like singing much, it requires a lot of lungs, and that was something I didn't exactly have. She looked at me with those large brown eyes, and I shuddered. She was so cute! I thought that she would look perfect, our fingers interlocked together... I digress though. She grabbed my hand and stood up, a huge smile plastered onto her face. I smiled back at her and within seconds, her voice filled the air again.

"H...Hi! I'm Tohru Honda.. A...Are you a new student here?" Her voice was still stuttery. I decided to go for a safer route with talking to her.

"I...yeah. I'm a new student here. With my school burning down and all..."

"I heard about that! Are you okay?" Tohru-chan seemed so worried.

I laughed. "I'm fine, the school burned down during the summer. The authority think it was purposely burnt down." Easy enough.

"So, Kieti-chan, what's your first class?" Her voice was loud, but quiet. Kind of like a quiet yell. I shrugged and then remembered what I was in the office for.

"I actually came in here to figure that one out, if you wait a sec, I can figure it out."

"Alright!" She was so ready to please, as though she wanted everyone in the world to be happy before she could. She seemed simple, but already I could tell that she was a very complex person. She was adorable too, so it was awesome. I turned towards the desk, and saw that the tall boy that had been in front of me a few seconds ago had disappeared. Shrugging mentally, I stepped up to the desk. With one glance from the secretary, she handed me a schedule. On the top corner it said Kieti Fōsu. I didn't even need to guess how she had known my name, Tohru-chan had yelled it very loudly. I turned back to Tohru-chan and saw that she had another huge smile plastered on her face. I smirked, and then grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the office.

"My first class is Yoga." The words were half silenced by the loud procession of people passing us, but she heard it fine, mainly because her ear was very close to my mouth. I had an urge to nibble her ear, but I bit the urge, because I didn't want to scare the poor thing away. She nodded seriously and pulled me in the way of a gym. Once we got in there, she pointed to a locker room; I smiled and walked into it.

"Change in here, kay?" As if I needed to know to change in a locker room. On my little schedule, there was a locker number for the locker room. I opened up my little locker to find a uniform folded neatly in the bottom. It only took me a few seconds to put it on and then we were back out in the gym, and I was ready to align my chakras.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> I figured this was as good of a place to stop then going through the entire yoga class, although, its an all girls class, led by a student... could get lemony, couldn't it? But I wouldn't do that to Tohru-chan just yet! ;D

**Tohru-chan: **Huh? *yawns* what do you mean?

**Me: **Shhhh! It's okay Tohru-chan, go get your milk from Kyo-kun.

**Tohru-chan:** Okayy...*stumbles away*

**Me: ***giggles evil-y* Till next time then? Sayōnara!


End file.
